Shadow of Love
by yurinium
Summary: Fujimura Ritsuka has always look up to Scathach as a Servant, whereas on the other hand Scathach think her Master is far from competent. What will happen when the Lancer take her as a student? p.s. I have not written a one-shot for a while, c&c are recommended. Hope you all like it.


"Stab and Penetrate...Thrust and Drill! Gae Bolg Alternative!"

Fujimaru Ritsuka had never forgotten the first time she heard that chant. **Gáe Bolg Alternative: Soaring Spear of Piercing Death**. A Noble Phantasm that can pierce even divine beings within a single thrust. She was very familiar with that name: Gáe Bolg. The same spear that was held by Cu Chulainn, one of her Servant. She has heard him calling the spear's name out countless times; but during that time, it was different: Her heart fluttered seeing the purple haired beauty that had thrown the spear to one of the Demon Duke from Hell. The sight of the Queen of the Land of Shadows leaping and, without hesitation, throwing her spear towards the enemy. The sight of confidence that one thrust will be enough to take the bigger demon down. Even when it was Flauros, the Demon Pillar that was a huge threat on Septem. The orange haired Master can barely move even when Scathach landed in front of her. Perhaps for the warrior, it was just another battle, with her assisting one of her student's Master. But it certainly was not the case for Ritsuka, who since that day, longed to meet her once more. What the Lancer thought as a smile on the line of duty when she said, "We shall meet again", for the Master it sounded like a promise. A promise that she has to fulfill.. No matter what.

[Chaldea Summoning Room]

"I have arrived from the Land of Shadows. I am Scathach. Shall I call you 'Master'?"

Lancer said as she is eventually summoned from the Throne of Heroes. There, standing in front of her, was the orange-haired girl that she have met a while ago. The Magus that could not really do much , just relying for her support. _So, this young girl is eventually my Master?_ Scathach did not say it out loud; not that she could when she saw the expression of the girl that is just stunned by the Servant's presence. At a loss of word, perhaps to be accurate, staring at her even after the introduction has ended. It was when Scathach walks closer that Ritsuka eventually reacted, that surprised expression turned into a smile as if she realized it was not a dream. She is clearly unsure on how to react after having acquired the Servant that she had always admired ever since their first encounter. Whether she should (try to) be a respectable Master, or just act like herself.. All those thoughts are making her look spaced out. It is when Scathach's face is extremely close and stares at her that she stepped back in surprise. "Ah, yes. Master.. Is fine. I will be in your care." In the end, the thoughts ended up to nothing as she is at loss of words, overwhelmed by Lancer. Not to mention that she sure sound like an unreliable Master that need to be taken care of by her Servants. Scathach just stared and observed at the young girl with sort of a worried look, expressing her concern to have such an, at a glance, undependable Master. Then again, it may have been just a first impression. Or so she hope.

Moments have passed ever since Ritsuka is the Master of Scathach. Including them having better mutual understanding with each other as they bonded more. Which brings into spotlight an undeniable truth: Ritsuka may be blessed with command seals and mana, but her combat capability is close to zero. Scathach may not mind being depended on every battle, but when she realized that it may actually be dangerous to the Master in the long run she figured that it is the time it has to be changed. Her strictness as a Mentor got the best of her, as after a battle, she walked towards the orange haired girl and say, "Starting from tomorrow, you are going to have a battle practice with me. Meet me in front of the Training Room" Naturally, Ritsuka was left dumbfounded at the sudden appointment. No other Servant of her are ever that strict to her; they should actually be celebrating that they have obtained a grail and bring the world to a better place; and so forth. Never like this!

As much as Ritsuka want to protest, Scathach walked away first before she could even mutter a word to reply. All of her other Servants just stared at her and tried to cheer her up but Ritsuka could not able to forget what Scathach have said. _Why would she even say that? What did I do wrong? I thought all's well that ends well?_ Those thoughts filled her mind even when they were having the party, all the way until bedtime. Whatever it is , Ritsuka knows that she had to show up on the morning session, both to train and clarify. _In the end, it should be for my own good, right? Perhaps I am too naive to think that I can rest, and everyone else has been pampering me too much.._ Ritsuka closes her eyes with those thoughts in mind; her fatigue take the better of her..

[Training Room, The Next Morning]

"You sure are late, Master." Scathach stared at Ritsuka that have just walked inside the training room, 200 seconds late. _At least she showed up…_ Scathach was actually impressed that she did not bail on the first day but of course she still have to be strict about it. Ritsuka panted even before the training start, apparently she ran as soon as she woke up so that she was not late. But she is still late regardless, as she just said with rugged breath, "The party.. Ended late.." as an excuse. An excuse that Scathach did not buy at all as she just reply, "It seems that you don't need to warm up anymore. Now save some breath for proper training as we are going to start immediately.." she said, calling Ritsuka to come closer to her.

"You really need to build your physical capability. I know that you are a Magus, but there is no reason for you to slack on it. You are fighting with us on the battlefield, after all. Not just controlling us from afar." Scathach said as she hold the smaller Master's body, as she is doing various stretches to help in her flexibility. Needless to say, it is not flexible enough. Kind of reminding Scathach on some of her students when they are younger; the first time they are trained by her. Especially when she see Ritsuka's face trying so hard to follow her instruction. The orange-haired Magus did not want to disappoint the Servant that she looked up the most, after all. She seems to be embarrassed of her previous attitude when she realized this is all done for her own good. Ritsuka tried her best to endure until eventually Scathach let go of her and ordered her to stand up. _Finally, the training is over._ Ritsuka smiles as she stood up, after breaking some sweat.

"Now it is time for the combat training." Scathach added, much to Ritsuka's surprise. "Didn't we just.. Had that?" she asked, her legs are wobbly from the shock as she drops down to the floor once more. "If I remember correctly, I told you that this is to build your physical capability. You will not be able to do anything if you do not stretch first." Scathach looked at her Master, confused on which part of her explanation was unclear. "Now quit slacking around. Stand up, and try to hit me as hard as you can. We are doing combat training now." The Lancer get into a fighting stance, her hands are positioned towards the girl that could barely stand. Ritsuka should have known better that a warrior's training will not be that light, although she is definitely nearing her limit. This is purely a physical training after all, and she is no more than an ordinary little girl without her magic. She have heard about martial arts that uses magic to strengthen the attack, but not that she can channel any in her condition.

The difference in strength of a Servant and a normal man can be clearly seen from how Scathach barely dodge Ritsuka's attacks. She let her Master hit as strong as she can, all while continue to taunt her since she felt Ritsuka's strength to be lacking. "I can't feel anything, is that the best you have got? At this rate you can't even defend yourself against those skeletons. In fact, you are way weaker than them! If you are holding on, I suggest you to imagine that you are hitting a punching bag!" The Mentor of many warriors continue to take more blows, until she felt it gradually growing weaker. The orange haired girl is definitely at her limit, but she did not want to disappoint her Servant. She just need to be acknowledged, and deal one hit that will impress her. She is definitely trying what she has heard during her lessons in Chaldea: Reinforcement magic to her fist as she start to cast it… Until all her vision's blurry and her body's on free fall, and then the world went black.

When the lights are back on her eyes, all Ritsuka could see are.. Purple combat suits. And a comfortable pillow she is laying her head on. Then only she can see the worried look of her Servant, in which apparently have the orange hair on her lap. It changed into a relieved smile as Scathach noticed that her Master is now conscious. Yes, Fujimaru Ritsuka, the Master of Chaldea that could make a contract with more than one Servant.. Passed out from the vigorous physical activity. Apparently channeling magic when her body is fatigued is too much to handle. It is definitely Scathach's fault to not notice that, her hand still brushes over the orange hair, definitely feeling guilty there. She had considered to bring her back to the room but if she encountered other Servants, they will be worried sick and cause commotion so she just let her rest on her lap pillow. Never a second passed without her looking at Ritsuka, hoping that she is just resting and nothing's wrong with her. After all, she is her Master and someone she has to protect..

"I am sorry.. Master. I forget that you are just a beginner Magus and not a warrior like me. I am glad that you have finally woke up, I hope you do not mind me taking the liberty of pulling you onto my lap." Scathach figured she should apologize for .. everything, perhaps. She selfishly force the poor girl to practice until she is at this state now. Now she can just hope that the Master didn't end up hating her. Scathach adjusted her position so that it is easier for Ritsuka to get up, all while saying, "Now let's head back to your room so that you can rest longer-"

The purple haired Lancer was unable to finish her sentences when she suddenly have her Master's face close to her. It was so close that their tip of nose and lips touched, Ritsuka managed to sneak in a kiss as she raise up from that lap. It continues to render Scathach speechless as she is pushed back, leaning on the wall for support. Her cheek blushed from the sudden kiss; this is definitely not an accident as the orange haired Master keep the kiss longer, all while closing her eyes. Scathach sighed internally as she just close her eyes, letting her Master to kiss her for a while, until she herself pulled back from the kiss. While blushing, the Servant stared at Ritsuka with a sharp stare, wanting her to explain herself for the kiss.

"That is to.. Remind you that I am still your Master, even when I am just a weak little girl," The orange haired girl replied on with a serious tone, highlighting that she really mean it. It seemed to be said with an non-authoritative tone with her adding, "And so I promise to get stronger, not just for my sake. But for yours as well, since I do not want you to worry about me anymore. After all, I love you the most." she said, blushing a bit when she realized that it may actually sound like a confession. "I have looked up for you so much ever since we met for the first time.." She admitted while blushing.

Scathach smiles seeing that, both as a reaction of delight that her Master have promised to get stronger, and the fact that she admired her. Although she is surprised about the sudden confession. She just grabbed Ritsuka's hand while escorting her to the exit, she still need to bring her back to the room to rest, after all. "Just because I am your favourite, it does not mean that I will go easy to you, alright? After all, I really need to make sure you are worthy to fight together to me, Ritsuka." This is the first time Scathach have called the orange haired Master with her name, which makes the younger girl smiles happily. "Affirmative!~" she said cheerfully as both of them walked out of the training room. The Magus is definitely looking forward to many more training days to come.


End file.
